The XAS Collect data acquisition program has been extensively upgraded and improved. The new version incorporates a more modular code structure. In addition, a large number of improvements based on user's suggestions have been added to the program. The on-line analysis capabilities of the code, which include elementary background subtraction, spline and Fourier transform algorithms, have also been improved, and made considerably more robust. Detailed program documentation and an extensive on-line help facility is also now available.